monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Jam (video game)
Monster Jam is a video game developed by Torus Games and published by Activision. It was released for Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, Windows, and Xbox 360 on November 13, 2007, and released for the Wii on November 21, 2007 Grab the Wheel and Demolish the Competition in Monster Jam® Now at Retail Stores Nationwide. It is licensed by the monster truck series of the same name, and features 20 real-life monster trucks, including Grave Digger and Maximum Destruction. This was the first Monster Jam game to feature stadium drag racing, and to also have cross-country off-road racing in a similar vein to the previous Monster 4x4: Masters of Metal game, as well as freestyle. Like Monster Jam: Maximum Destruction, this game features commentary by Scott Douglass. A sequel to this game, Monster Jam: Urban Assault, was released in 2008. Game Modes All mode descriptions are used in-game. 'Single event' Play any game mode that you have already unlocked. 'Freestyle' A stadium packed with jumps and destruction. Go big or go home. 'Stadium Racing' Pedal to the metal racing in a sprint to the finish line. 'Stadium Circuit' Half sprint. Half endurance. All action. 'Cross Country' No rules. No time limits. No boundaries. 'Time Trial' Race against the clock on one hot lap. 'Eliminator' Last truck across the line after each lap loses. 'Circuit' Lap based racing against a field of opponents, each looking for the win. 'Championship' Compete in a series of events on your way to the World Finals. Five different series including the World Finals to race and freestyle on different tracks and stadiums. 'Multiplayer' Compete against friends or rivals for dominance on the track. Trucks * Avenger * Blacksmith * Blue Thunder * Bounty Hunter * Brutus * Bulldozer * Captain's Curse * Destroyer * El Toro Loco * Grave Digger * Grave Digger 25th Anniversary * Iron Outlaw * King Krunch * Maximum Destruction * Monster Mutt * Monster Mutt Dalmatian * Pastrana 199 * Predator * Scarlet Bandit * Team Suzuki Tracks Stadiums * San Diego, CA - Qualcomm Stadium * Miami, FL - Dolphin Stadium * Orlando, FL - Citrus Bowl Stadium * St. Louis, MO - Edward Jones Dome * Detroit, MI - Ford Field * Minneapolis, MN - Metrodome * Houston, TX - Reliant Stadium * San Antonio, TX - Alamodome * Las Vegas, NV - Sam Boyd Stadium Other tracks There are four series in the Championship mode, not including the World Finals. The Southern Series, Coastal Series, Midwest Series, and South East Series each contain tracks for the Circuit and Eliminator racing modes, as well as one track for the main circuit race. Each series also contains their respective stadium events, each stadium with its own freestyle and racing event. Showroom After completely finishing a Championship Series, you will receive a trophy for that series in the Showroom. There are four series trophies to unlock, as well as a World Finals Stadium Racing and a World Finals Freestyle trophy. There are also four different movies to unlock, which highlights the different trucks featured in the game. Soundtrack The Nintendo DS release of the game includes 10 songs from around the time the game came out. *Set the Speed - Dixie Witch, from the album Smoke & Mirrors (2006) *Cherry Red - Five Horse Johnson, from the album The Last Men on Earth (2003) *Sweetwater - Five Horse Johnson, from the album The Last Men on Earth (2003) *You Can't Ever Get What You Want - Hackman, from the album The New Normal (2007) *Let's Pretend We Don't Know Each Other - Milligram, from the album This is Class War (2002) *Roll You - Novadriver, from the album Deeper High (2005) *Greasin' the Wheel - Puny Human, from the album It's Not the Heat, It's the Humanity (2003) *Believe It - Sasquatch, from the album Sasquatch (2004) *Let It In - Sasquatch, from the album II (2006) *Prizefighter - Throttlerod, from the album Nail (2006) Trivia * Sponsor banners for some of Wrigley's most prominent brands (Big Red, Juicy Fruit, Winterfresh, Doublemint, Spearmint) are seen all over the game. While it could be speculated that Wrigley's was going to be a sponsor for the 2007 (or perhaps 2008) Monster Jam season, nothing was actually confirmed or even mentioned about this (at least from a quick Google search). * Then-president of Monster Jam Charlie Mancuso's name is misspelled as "Mancusco" in the credits. * This was the first Monster Jam game to feature Bounty Hunter and Scarlet Bandit. They were supposed to be included in the first two Monster Jam games, but were cut due to licensing issues with 2Xtreme Racing. * In Multiplayer, Las Vegas is not available as a stadium race. * This was the first Monster Jam game to be published by Activision. * The World Finals map in the game is similar to the IRL World Finals 7 Gallery MonsterJam2007Game.jpg|Nintendo DS cover art Rev.jpg 14444.jpg E.jpg 14443.jpg References Category:Monster Truck Video Games Category:Monster Jam Games